Dimeshipping - Dance with me
by MonkeyLi
Summary: It was meant to be just a little FixIT Fan Fiction for the Ducktales reboot "Golden Lagoon" episode, but it ended up beeing more then just that. Altough it still sets in that episode, especially the beginnging. But you don't really need to have seen it. I explained everything that needed to be known.


There you go to an event of your arch rival, primarily to fill your pockets with free food, and suddenly you run into your old flame from ancient Klondike days. Not that Scrooge would complain. Sure, it never worked out for a couple between them and in retrospect that was also for the better, but they sure where friends. Even though Goldie seemed to date Glomgold now. But from all people, Scrooge really wasn't in the position to blame anyone for their heart desires.

Or disputable knowledge of human nature. For he really took the cake in that matter…

Before his thoughts could drift to silky black hair and enchanting eyes, what they so often did. Goldie had grabbed his hand to the tunes of a tango. Mostly to make Flintheart jealous it seemed. That woman…

He wasn't to delighted that she took the lead in the dance. For it was humiliating infront of his rival and other important citizen of Duckburg. She just laughed if off, like she always did. Manners like this where part of why they never actually became a couple. Sure, Scrooge could have forced his leading position in the dance. But he was to much of a gentleman for that, so he just endured for the sake of peace.

He had to smile as she left him to join her new partner Flintheart again. His personality was a much better match for Goldies. Scrooge felt happy, for both of them actually. A distracted business rival was a good business rival.

The couple left the main hall and where therefore out of sight for Scrooge. The triplets all danced together, enjoying themselfs. He hadn't to worry about them for the moment.

Absentmindley his eyes wandered over the crowd as he suddenly saw a slim figure standing on top of the stairs. Clad in a simple but elegant black dress with wide cutout in the back.

Magica de Spell.

She gazed right into his eyes. Carefully she made her way down the stairs, looking a little nervous. Eyes wandering arround. Scrooge took a deep breath and made a decision. With a few quick steps he approached her. Now beeing so close he could really admire her appearance. The dress fitted her well in all the right places, her smooth free back looking more slinky then was good for his already fast beating heart.

Finally, they where standing infront of each other.

„Scrooge McDuck!" She observed to the point.

„Magica de Spell!" He answered in a cheerful manner, smiling at the flustered witch. „Looking for something in particular? For you are not attacking me yet, it's not my dime for a change."

Her eyes seem to glim for a quick moment as he mentioned his dime, but then she blinked and her expression turned normal again.

„I see no reason why I should fill you in. But if you really wanna know. I heared Glomgold had found a mammoth skeleton. I am looking for one of those for ages. I need the tusk for a very rare potion." She explained anyway. Because arguing with Scrooge never worked out.

„Therefore I tried to blend in with the crowd, but this fancy nonsense is not really my thing…" She plucked at her dress, clearly uncomfortable. Even while talking she wondered why she was so open infront of Scrooge. Maybe she was just glad she run into the only person she knew on this gala.

„I think you look beautiful!" It had slipped out of Scrooges mouth bevor he could think twice about it. Now his cheeks were slowly turning red from that confession. „I mean, if that is really novel to you, it doesn't show. You wear that attire as if it's meant to be!" He added politely.

Magica looked at him with wide eyes, face blushing a little at his words. But soon she got a grib on herself.

„Well, lucky me. Approval from Scrooge McDuck, that of course solves any problem." She snarled, but couldn't keep herself from smiling anyway. „Thank you…" She added in a softer tone.

„Anyway, aren't you supposed to, I don't know, stop me from trying to steal something?"

„Ethical talking….yes, I should. But it can only be in my own interest if you steal from my rival so…I tend to turn a blind eye on your scheme…" His grin showed his pure amusement about the imagination of Flinthearts face after he discovered the loss.

„And here they say **I** am the evil one…" Magica deadpanned.

Scrooge laughed hard at that. „Well, I never claimed to be the good guy." As he calmed down, he noticed that a lot of people where staring at them. No, not them, at Magica in particular. That wasn't unexpeceted. The high society of Duckburg knew each other, and the appearance of a stranger sure was causing attention. Especially if she was of such a rare beauty. Her raven black hair alone stood out off the crowd. Also he could hear some faint whispers. Mostly of the disapproving manner. He hated it.

Now Magica seemed to feel the eyes on her aswell. She instinctively moved closer to Scrooge.

„Damn it…" She cursed under her breath. „So much for blending in…"

Scrooge was considering his options. He looked down at the witch, who clearly got more uncomfortable by every passing second. His heart was beating fast, betraying him, not letting him forgett, what he was feeling for the woman next to him.

„Let's show them you belong here!"

He was met by her sceptical look.

„Dance with me…"

He reached out his hand to her. If only she couldn't hear his fast beating heart.

Magicas eyes widend some more, but then she looked away in shame. „I…can't…" She whispered.

Scrooge couldn't remember ever seeing the witch so shy. „Of course you can! Don't let those idiots get to you!" He pushed.

She shook her head, what made the soft light of the hall dance on her silky hair like a brilliant. „No, you don't understand…I can't…dance…"

„Oh…"

Scrooge was taken aback, but just for a split moment. „Well, you also can not win against me, but that never stopped you from trying before. Whats the difference now?"

Magicas face flushed with anger. „I will get your dime someday, don't you ever think I will give up!" She glared daggers at the amused man.

„See? Thats the Magica I know!" He offered her his hand again. „I'll help you, the basic steps aren't difficult. Trust me!"

The witch looked at his outstreched hand with a thoughtful expression. „They are already talking about me, won't you get in trouble if you dance with the outsider?"

„Oh, they sure will talk about it…"

Now Scrooge grasped the initiative and took her hand, carefully leading her to the dancefloor. Handing over his cane to some random person while passing by.

„…But they won't dare to do so out loud. The advantage of beeing Scrooge McDuck." His smile was way to cheerful, clearly enjoying himself.

„Scumbag…" Magica murmured but again, couldn't keep herself from smiling. „Fine, on your responsibility." She finally gave in to his efforts. „What shall I do?"

Scrooge was more nervous then he was ready to admit, but he manoeuvred himself into this, now he had to make it work. He cleared his throat. „Ok, first I have to lay my hand arround you, and on your shoulderblade…if I am allowed to touch you…". Magica raised an eyebrow at him „Scroogie Darling…I just agreed to dance with you. I think we can settle on the consent that yes, you are allowed to touch me." She deadpanned. Although she really admired his manners, she could feel her heartbeat picking up speed in her chest.

„Right…just wanted to make sure I will not be turned into a pig the next moment…" He coughed again. „Still, we need to get a little bit closer…" With a gentle gesture he pulled her in a bit. Now he could smell her scent. She was always fragrant of herbs and incense and just sometimes a little burned. He loved that.

„Alright, then you lay your left hand on my shoulder." He could feel the heat of her body through his tux. Maybe, just maybe she was nervous about this whole thing aswell. To him the whole situation seemed like a dream. It wasn't the first time they danced, but the first time while he was awake.

Scrooge was always attracted to the sneaky witch, from the first time she set foot into his office many years ago. From that moment on he was captivated. What started as mild interest in her appearance turned into the deepest feelings of love, over the years. Slowly, but steady, till he couldn't imagine his life without her anymore…

„Shouldn't dancing involve more…dancing?"

„...Scrooge?"

„...SCROOGE!"

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Magicas irritated looking face came into his focus again. He scolded himself for beeing so stupid. Finally he hold her in his arms and his mind was still wandering off to the feelings he held for her. Scrooge pulled himself together, he wasn't about to waste this chance.

„I am sorry Magica, I was just pondering on how to teach you. I never tried to show someone else how to dance. He held his left hand up to her eye height. „Lay your right hand in mine and then we are ready to start. Take a step back with your left foot at three. Then one step to the side…"

Patiently he guided Magica through the basic steps of a slow waltz. At first her face had still been irritated for his absentmind from before. But soon her look changed to worry and she started to just stare at their feet, trying to keep on. Here she was, able to fly on a broom but tripping over her own feet while dancing.

Of course by now, they managed to pull even more attention to themselfs then before. But the pair was completly obvious to that. Scrooge smiled, his heart was filled with warmth at the sight of a clumsy Magica. He removed his hand from her back to lift up her chin. „You are thinking to much about it. Watching your steps will distract you. Just look into my eyes and feel the rythm of the music." As Magica looked up to him, her eyes where big with wonder, again Scrooges heart skipped a beat or maybe two. The witch obliged and kept her eyes locked with his as he whispered the steps for her „Back, side, close, forward…"

At first she stumbled after his steps, but after some time she became more confident till their movements where in perfect harmony together.

Magica looked down to her feat in disbelieve before she found Scrooge eyes again. „I am dancing!" She declared.

Her smile and joy where so pure and bright Scrooge had the feeling the whole room was enlighted by its glow. He felt the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and just kiss her, but he managed to get it under control. This was neither the time nor the place to show Magica how he really felt about her.

Instead he just smiled warm at her, complimented her progress and continued in showing her how to dance. Till they even did the turn flawlessly. Their dance now looked like they where a pair since forever. And maybe they where, after so many years of fighting they knew each other to a T. It showed.

Then the music changed to an even slower song, where the steps of a waltz didn't quiet fit anymore and the other dancers came closer together and just rocked back and forth to the music.

Magica felt so content by dancing now, she just copied the other dancers without thinking twice. She stepped a litte bit forward, layed her head onto Scrooges shoulder and curled her hands up on his chest.

Scrooge didn't even dared to breath for a few moments, but as Magica showed no signs of regretting her decision. He slowly pulled her into a full embrace. One arm around her waist, the other her back. Her soft hair was stroking his cheek by every movement.

Time stood still for him, nothing else mattered then the woman in his arms. It was one of this moments, you wish, would never stopp.

„Why was Goldie leading like she did before? I know it was a different dance but still, that wasn't the common way to do it, right?"

Again, her hushed voice pulled him out of his trance. He couldn't see her face for she was still leaning onto his shoulder. Her question surprised him in more then one way. „How do you know who Goldie is? And how long where you standing on the stairs watching me?"

It felt as if Magica drew even closer to him. „I know everything about you Scroogie Darling, don't you ever heared the saying: Know your enemy?" She ignored the other question.

Scrooge thought of the detectives he hired to be 24/7 on alert at Mount Vesuvius and let it pass.

„Well, Goldie is just that kind of woman. Even back then in Klondike, and I am mannerly enough to not fight with a woman just for the leading position in a dance. Why are you asking? You want to change position aswell? You're never holding back when we're fighting too." He laughed a little agonized. Sure he would let her lead if she wanted to, he just wished…but what does it matter? Just another humiliation to add today, he could handle much more if it meant to see her happy.

But she shook her head to his question. „No, our fights are a whole different thing. I see you as my equal Scrooge, thus it would be dishonorable to hold back in a fight. But it also implies we are equals on the dancefloor. Means both parts should be comfortable with the arrangement. She pushed back her head a little to look him in the eyes.

„You didn't look at ease while dancing with Goldie. On the contrary. I'd say you felt humiliated but where to nice to say so… Or am I wrong?

And I like dancing with you, just the way you taught me..."

While talking she had removed her hands from his chest and curled her arms arround his neck instead. In this possition she could talk to him face to face, but still was able to rock in the soft music.

She had no idea what she was doing to him.

„No…you're right…" A little brave he leaned his forehead against hers. „Thank you…"

For some while they where dancing quietly but then Magica broke the silence again.

„Do you still love her?" It was a mere whisper and she didn't look up into his eyes. Scrooge had to chuckle a little. She was the very reason why the answere to this question was so clear.

„Whats so funny?" She asked irritated. „Well, you wouldn't understand…" Scrooges voice was filled with regret. He raised up her chin again to make her meet his eyes. „The answere is no!" His voice couldn't sound more concluse.

„Wow, you're damn sure about that. Why is that so?" She couldn't hide her curiosity. Scrooge took his time to answere this question, considering what was safe to reveal. He hadn't even a clue if she was seriously interested or just random chatting.

„Because…My heart belongs to someone else…" he finally admitted.

Magica stopped their already small movements abrupt, removed her arms from his neck and took a step back. She was glaring into his eyes with a mixture of feelings Scrooge couldn't figure out. But there was anger for sure.

„Is that so?" She started, eyes even more intense now. „Well, maybe you shouldn't dance with other women then!" With that she turned around and left him alone on the dancefloor. She had a fast pace but wasn't running. Her step showed pride.

For the entry to the museum was crowded, she decided to go back upstairs, there weren't any people in the other halls at the moment and she wanted to be alone right now.

Scrooge stood there taken aback as she left. He watched her climbing the stairs before he was able to move again. How had he managed to ruin this perfect evening? Just a moment ago he was dancing in a close embrace with the woman he loved and now he somehow made her so mad that she left in a fury. She was right for calling him a fool all the time…

He ignored the other visitors who stared nosey at him and made his way through the crowd after her.

After a quick search, Scrooge found the witch in the Greek Area of the museum. She was standing infront of a picture made by Hubert Maurer. It showed Odysseus with Circe. Magica must have heard his approaching cause she started talking as he was only a few steps away:

„It's not written in the books, but Circe fell in love with Odysseus as he stranded on her island. She helped him and gave him precious advise for his further journey. But even though he claimed her body for him he could never bring himself to return her feelings, just because she was a witch…"

She turned around to him. „Isn't that sad?"

„What a fool!" Scrooge declared. He tried to take her hand, but she flinched back so he decided to give her some space and came to an halt infront of her. „So was I…" The scotsman took a deep breath. „Magica, I admit I am not sure what I did to upset you. Would you enlighten me? Cause I really want to apologize for whatever it was!"

The witch looked away, back to the picture. „I am not upset. I told you the problem. You just shouldn't dance with other woman when you claim to be in love with someone. The person could misinterpret the situation or be emulous…"

Magica had her arms fold around her body in a protectiv gesture. „I would be in her case…"

Scrooge stood there and tried to make sense of everything. Considering what he should do next. Despite her words she looked small and vulnerable. His heart was screaming: Don't be sad. I am here for you! I love you! The urge to hold her in his arms and whisper words of comfort into her ear was overwhelming.

He gave in.

With one big step he got close to her and wrapped her into a comforting embrace. Magica struggled a little, protested to his hug.

„Didn't I just said you should not get to close to other women?" She made a weak attempt to get free.

„I am not doing such a thing!"

His statement stopped her dead in her tracks. Pure confusion on her face.

„You are hugging me right now." She pointed out.

„Yes!"

„But…"

Scrooge released her a bit so he could look into her confused eyes. She wont get it until he said it out loud. But he was so scared of what might happen then. What if he loses her forever? On the other hand, was he really able to hide his feelings for the rest of is life? Did he want to? No…

„I love you Magica…"

There was a moment of silence between them. Blood flushed in her cheeks, coloring her face in a flaming red. Scrooge held his breath. Did her blush mean she returned his feelings or was she just ashamed?

Magica opend her beak to say something, but suddenly loud voices disrupted the moment. An elderly woman was speaking up in a creaked voice: „See? I told you I recognized that woman. It is the witch who is always pestering the honorable Mr McDuck!" Some other visitors had followed her. Now everyone was eager to join the odium against Magica. „Yes, and now she has bewitched him again!" „Banish her!" „It's some kind of love spell!" „Is he hurt?" „What can we do?" „Banish her, before she can do more of her magic!" „Yes! Banish the witch!"…

The rumpus they made was unbearable. Scrooge never thought he would see an actual angry mob apart from a movie. But now he had to watch how the crowd started to push and pull on Magicas dress, her hair, her limbs. Every attempt to come to her rescue was nipped in the bud. Several people restrained him. Trying to calm him down. In the firm conviction he was under a spell and needed help. No matter what he did or said, no one was listening to his reasons. For a moment he saw Magicas hand reaching for the hem of her dress, maybe to pull out some hiden Foof-Bombs. But then she looked at him. Saw all the people who tried to help him, save him from the evil witch…

Magica did nothing to defend herself. Let the worried citiens throw her out of the museum in disgrace.

Scrooge had tears in his eyes, this was all his fault.

For almost fifteen minutes he was trying to convince the people that he was fine. That he ment what he had said to Magica, without beeing under a spell. But no one believes that to be possible, they only grew more worried the longer he talked. It was only as Glomgold and Goldie returned, with Huey, Dewy and Louie in tow. The people who knew him the best at the gala.

Flintheart was sceptical, mostly because he couldn't understand how anyone could not love Goldie more then anything else. The triplets believed their uncle, 'cause Hueys Unior Woodchuck guide book explained that he did not show any indications of beeing under a spell. But they couldn't fully understand the meaning of his feelings for Magica.

In the end, it was his oldest friend Goldie who helped him out. „Now everyone just shut up!" She didn't really screamed. But her voice was strict and loud. „Scrooge McDuck is not bewitched for goodness sake! Crazy and delusional, sure! But thats a given."

She looked at him. „Why are you still standing here you idiot?"

Scrooge smiled at her, then he turned to the other people with a deadly glare.

„Now out of my way! Magica needs me!"

This time, no one made an attempt to stop him. Fearfull they drew back from Scrooge, forming a passway between them, he could walk through.

But now he had a new problem. Magica was nowhere to be seen, where did she go? Most likely she flew off on her broom. But what was her destination? Right back to Mt Vesuvius? No, he got the feeling that was not the case. His words must have meant something to her, or so he hoped.

When in Duckburg, where would Magica go? Right, to his Money Bin of course! Scrooge pulled out his phone and checked the security camera footage arround his Bin. Sure enough, he saw a little black spot sitting on the cliff near the water. „Please wait for me Magica…" he mumbled as he called Launchpad to drive him there…

A little later he climbed down to the area where he saw Magica, he had send back Launchpad to take care of the triplets. Explained to the pilot that he needed some time alone with the witch. Launchpad was a good friend. He didn't asked any questions, he was just there to help. Great man.

Soon Scrooge was standing right behind Magica but lost for words. „Hey…" he started akwardly.

Magica didn't flinch, she must have heard him some time before he could reach her. „Hey…" she answered, her voice drenched in sadness. She didn't turn around, kept staring at the water.

Scrooge sat down next to her. He noticed that her dress was ripped at some places and her hair was ruffled.

„I am sorry, that was all my fault…" He choked at the memory. „It wasn't really wise of me to choose this time and place to…well, to tell you how I fe…"

A finger on his beak hold him off from talking any further. „Stopp it Scrooge…" Finaly Magica had turned his way, looking straight into his eyes what made his heart beats faster. „What are you even doing here? Those people just saved you, and still you come back for more? Are you insane?"

Scrooge stared at her. „Saved me? From what? I was not under a spell!" He tried to laugh but the look in her eyes made him shudder.

„How can you be sure? How could you ever be sure? Didn't it occur to you, that I might had bewitched you the very moment we met today, cause I needed you for my plan? I did it so often in the past, why not today? They where right about me, remember? I AM a witch, and will always be one!"

Magica breathed heavily after her monologue. She tried to look sinister but Scrooge could still see the sadness in her eyes. At the first moment of her speach he was shocked, but then he started to understand and smiled gently at her.

„I am sure just because you put me under a love spell so often. They always only last for a few hours, and afterwards I knew I was bewitched." He reached to hold her face in both his hands. Not letting her look away. Magica didn't fight him for the moment. She was captured by his words.

„But my true feelings for you never faded away. I love you. For many, many years now…" He watched her eyes widen, could see her inner struggle. With a calm and understanding smile he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

„Magica, I can tell you are trying to push me away without rejecting me. But this wont work. I can fully understand, that you can not return my feelings for you. That's ok, I never expected anything else.

Look me in the eyes and say that you don't have feelings for me. Say, that you don't love me. Then I will never bother you again. We can go back to what we were, if you want to. Or you can fly away from me forever. Just please, for the sake of our long time together, be honest with me. So that I might be able to get over you one day…"

Scrooge released her face, he still tried to smile but it already hurt so much. The thought of losing her, the reason till now, he never dared to speak his feelings. But he needed to hear it from herself, or he knew, he would forever have useless hope.

Bravely he locked eyes with Magica and waited for the inevitable.

The witch stared at him, an undescribable look in her eyes. She opend and closed her beak a few times, but not a word came out. Finally she looked away. „I…don't have feelings for you…" she mumbled in a hushed voice, Scrooge could barely made out at all. „I don't…I don't…love you…" She added even more quiet.

Although Scrooge had known this was coming, it still broke his heart to actually hear those words.

But most of all he was disappointed that she wasn't brave enough to look him in the eyes while crashing his heart in pieces.

The heck with it, having her enjoy hurting him would be better then this act of cowardice. Why wasn't she laughing at his foolishness for loving her? Why wasn't she rubbing it in his face? She never hold back before. But now this meaningless utter of…

Suddenly his pondering came to a stopp as he caught another glimpse of her.

Now examining the witch closer. She was sitting completly stiff, trying her best to avoid any eye contact by looking away and keeping her eyes shut.

What was he doing? Trying to force the woman he loved to do something she clearly wasn't comfortable with. Just for his selfish reasons. It wasn't her fault he fell hopelessly in love with her. Wasn't her fault she could not return his feelings. How could he expect her to help him get over it?

Scrooge couldn't believe himself. He sprung to his feet.

„Golly gosh Magica…I am so sorry…How could I chivvy you like that? Sometimes I am a complete fool. I've got it, I will not bother you any longer."

At his words Magica had turned her head arround, sad eyes looking up to him.

„This whole mess is not your fault and even less your problem. This is all me. Sorry for beeing such an ass about it. Please, you did nothing wrong at all today. I was just to stuck-up my own problems till now, to see what I did to you." Scrooge didn't dare to ask for forgiveness, he had done enough harm for one day. „Get back home safe Magica!"

With those last words he turned on his heel and made his way up the rocks again. Best thing he could do for her now, was finally giving her some peace and alone time. He climbed up as fast as he could. So obserbed in getting away that he didn't watch his step.

Suddenly a rock beneath his feet gave way, frantically he tried to keep his balance but he just found another loose stone.

It happend so fast. He slipped and hit his head hard on the ground. Barely aware that he skidded down the scarp. Last thing he felt was a sudden jerk, before he passed out.

Scrooge had no idea how much time had passed as he woke up again. His body hurt from slipping over the uneven rocks. But the first thing he noticed was his head lying on something warm and soft. Also a cooling sensation where he hit the ground. Opening his eyes gave him a slight headache, but it was worth the effort as the first thing he saw was Magicas beautiful face right above him. Tears dripping from her eyes onto his face. Her eyes widen as she noticed he was awake. „Scrooge! Oh my gosh Scrooge…" She sobbed. „Are you alright? Can you talk?".

He still struggled to gain full consciousness but now he could made out, that the soft rest was Magicas Lap, and the welcoming sensation on his wound was some kind of healing magic. He managed to smile at her. „I'm fine Magica, don't worry…" With a little effort he was able to reach up his hand to stroke her cheek in a comforting manner. „Please don't cry."

It was so comfortable on her lap, but he didn't want her to feel akward about it, now that he was awake. Groaning he started to lift himself up. Helping hands where at his side immediately, but Magica didn't let go of him after he managed to get up. She snuggled up to him, arms around his neck. Burying her face in his shoulder. He could still feel her sobbing a little.

Of course, the fact that she didn't love him, doesn't mean she did not care at all. After all the trouble he already got her into this day, he finished by scaring her out of her wits.

Still, he gave himself the permission to enjoy this little moment. He closed his strong arms around her small frame. Stroking her back comforting.

„Sssshh, it's alright Magica. I'm fine…" he soothed her again and again. It was a wonderful feeling to hold her in his arms again. If only it could last forever. But honestly, what more could he wished for? After everything she still cared enough for him to cry. It was enough, it needed to be enough.

„You safed me right?" He added after a while of quiet sobbing. „I could feel that my fall was stopped before I lost consciousness. And you worked your magic to heal my injury. Thank you so much. After today I was sure you rather push me down the pit yourself."

Her grib around him tightend a bit. „You are fool…" She stressed heavily on her accent for she was still sniveling.

Finaly she drew back a bit to look into his face. Her eyes where red and puffy from crying. She looked beautiful to him.

„For a moment I thought I will lose you. Was not sure my magic is enough to heal the wound on your head. I am not very good at healing magic…you should still see a doctor about it."

Scrooge tried to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. „Ok, I will. I promise, so please smile again. You safed my life! I'll make sure you will not get rid of me anytime soon!"

She really smiled a bit at his words.

„After I almost ruined your life today I kinda owned you that…" Magica said with sadness in her voice.

„Ruined my life? But…" She stopped him with her finger again.

„Scrooge, you live a life in public. Anyone in the city knows you. Heck, I bet almost anyone in the world does. You have a family you need to take care off. A business to run…Still…"

Magica looked around. „We are all alone here, right? Would it be ok for me to be a bit selfish for a moment?"

Scrooge had no idea what she was talking about, but in his opinion she deserved more then a moment of selfishness. He nodded to her question with a puzzled look on his face.

Again she drew nearer to him to lay her arms around his neck. Before he could even wonder what was happening, she closed the distance between their lips in a fleeting but deep kiss.

His heart seemed to stall completly. Her lips where soft and sweet and he wanted nothing more then stay like this forever. But far to soon she broke the contact again.

„I am sorry Scrooge. I really resolved to keep my feelings for you at bay after I saw how he rest of the society reacted to me. The last thing you need is a witch by your side that will worry everyone you knew. You are such a fool for coming after me…"

Magica looked deep into his eyes. This time not hiding her true feelings for the man.

„Just for this moment between us, I couldn't help myself. After I almost lost you…"

Scrooge was unable to talk, unable to even breath. His heart was beating so fast it almost hurt in his chest.

„I love you Scrooge. More then anything in the world…"

She gazed at him with all her feelings reflecting in her beautiful onxy eyes.

„And thats the reason we can never be together. All I am to the public is your foe. It needs to stay this way, or else everyone will turn against you. They would never believe you could have feelings for me, that are not the work of my magic anyway…and if they do, they will abandon you for them."

She chuckled without humor. „Not even I believe you really feel this way about me…"

Scrooge had sat there and listen to her reasons long enough. From deep within him, he felt a bubbly, happy feeling rising up. He grabed her by the shoulders, drew her nearer and glared into her eyes.

„Now let me get this clear witch: YOU, are a fool!"

Not a word could escape Magica before his warm lips where on hers again. Capturing her in a long, deep kiss. Deep, but still gentle. With all the love he felt for her.

After a while he pulled back.

„Let me get this straight: I am Scrooge McDuck, I do not care for other people opinions. The only ones, that really matter, are my family and friends. And they will always understand. People might have a problem with us at he beginning, yes they might even avoid my company. But in the end, they will all come back to McDuck enterprises, because the best, stays the best.

And even for the most implausible case that no one will ever work with me again. I still could take care of my family and me for generations. Then I might not be a billionaire anymore. But I am still the richest man in the world. For I had you."

He took a deep breath after his monologue.

„And thats really the only thing I want. You, Magica. Preferential forever!"

…

„I can't believe you of all people underestimated me that much…" he pretended to be indignant.

He took her hands in his.

„Please be mine."

Magica rushed forward into his arms. „I am sorry, I though it was the right thing to protect you…" She looked up to him, still a little sceptical. „If you're really sure about this…then yes, I want nothing more then to be with you!"

They hold each other in a warm embrace. Not about to let go ever again.

After some while Scrooge spoke up again: „Now there is only one problem left…we need to get that mammoth tusk from Glomgold for you…"

Magicas carefree laughter sounded over the ocean till Duckburg.


End file.
